


Ad Infinitum

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Infinitum

_Think about how—  
if she could—she would swallow the world  
(pillow and all) take it all inside—  
all of you—so it could come shattering out  
again._

 

They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes.

_Her face is the last thing he sees before the energy consumes his body from inside out and then -_

There was a war and he died. There was a shop and plastic dummies and a clever girl who made him want to know her name. A hand that fit his like a lock and running, running along side someone again with the dust of his home planet still thick in his lungs. Seeing the turn of the Earth in the reflection of her eyes and _what's it going to be_. She watched as her home exploded into a billion, trillion tiny little pieces so he told her everything and there was that slight moment between wanting and needing where she sniffed the air and eased it all with the warmth of her smile. The twitching of his fingers and the bareness of her shoulders. On the windy rooftop of the Powell Estates, cheek still stinging and stomach churning with the thought of getting back in that box without her. Metal that just wouldn't die and all her humanity pouring into its very soul. Being emptied from top to bottom at _wasn't fast enough._ Too many feelings, dangerous feelings, keeping her two steps apart with pretty boys that wouldn't know what to do with her if they were lucky enough. The taste of her tears on his lips, still fresh from Jordan Road. Slow dances and dipping and pulling off that t-shirt to feel her stomach jump beneath his kiss. A scarf he rather liked and a skirt he liked even better. Ash beneath his fingernails and nothingness until _she's still alive_.

She was the howling that echoed along their footsteps. She was the one who came back, who threw her name amongst the stars and brought the war's end. All of everything inside her skull just boiling over in tears that glittered down her cheeks and the touch of her mouth was like the sweetest fire he'd ever known. 

_\- breath in his lungs and Rose._

Her face is the first thing he sees.


End file.
